A Few GaMM Moments
by gaylesam
Summary: For once, not leaning on any one particular episode, wanted to share a few moments between CM and DG that live purely in my imagination - hope you enjoy!
1. Why some GaMM Moments?

_While nearly every other GaMM piece I've created here is based on some aspect or another of the series, I wanted to take a moment to share a few moments between CM and DG that live purely in my imagination - hope you enjoy! My thanks to the spirit of all who created these characters, the actors, now gone, who also gave them life, and hopefully everyone who loves them enough in the future to continue exploring what their love represents to us all._


	2. A GaMM Afternoon Moment

The warm afternoon breeze fluttered the curtains behind her, but the sound the wind made in the trees and the crashing of the surf below were both masked by the clattering of the typewriter keys. Clearly, Carolyn Muir was at one with her muse, the words were coming easily, and the story moving along so swiftly, it might have been writing itself. Yet at one moment, she stalled, pushing her chair back, she began to mutter something under her breath. "I do, uh, I wish I could be it is so hard to say, oh, maybe just 'I adore you!"

"Excuse me?" the Captain said with a surprised and intrigued tone; looking up from his book from the corner chair where he had been sitting reading while she had been working away.

Flustered, Carolyn looked at him stunned, "Oh sorry, it was so quiet, I forgot you were there. I was working on some dialog that isn't sounding quite right."

"Oh," he said with an expression that was clearly bemused and perhaps a bit disappointed, "what are you working on now?" Setting the book down, he stood and walked behind her and looked over her shoulder at the typewritten page. Reading he nodded and said, "Ah, I see the dilemma." Walking a step or two away, he perched on the edge of the desk and looked at her carefully. Staring directly into her sparkling green eyes he said softly, "Tricky thing to communicate. Perhaps, 'You are the dearest thing in the world to me.' wouldn't that be true?"

Her expression turned from thoughtful to surprise and then to something more, as she let the full meaning or what she preferred to believe was his full meaning register completely. "It's lovely," she finally responded, "but too long. How about 'You are wonderful'?" "Perhaps," he said with a grin, "but hardly enough emotion, don't you agree?"

"True," she said smiling down for a moment, reveling in the ability, the surprise to finally find a way to say words she had longed to speak to him, "how about, 'I cannot imagine the world without you.'?" "I think that's closer," he said smiling, "but I rather like, 'You complete me, just as the moon and stars complete the night.'?"

Loudly clearing her throat, she noticed the shine in his intensely blue eyes, "Ahem, 'I'm so lucky to have you in my life,' that is true . . . for my character, that is." "Indeed, but hardly enough I think, given the circumstances." He leaned closer to her, his face enticingly close to her own, "Why not, 'I love you.'?"

'I could capture the words of this moment,' she thought, 'but a million years and I'd never be able to capture the feelings.' She let her eyes fix on him, hoping that long look alone would communicate all the rest she knew she couldn't, wouldn't say today. "'I love you,'" she said pausing, looking and reading the complete understanding between them reflected in his face. "That's perfect, just perfect." With a deep breath, she gave him a dazzling smile and began typing again.

Once his back was turned, as he walked back to his book, he murmured just loud enough for her to hear, "Ah yes, perfect, and true as well." Humming he took one quick look at her, as she dropped her gaze back to her page, he turned to his own page and began to read again.


	3. Madness A GaMM Evening Moment

"Madness," he whispered quietly aloud, "this is utter madness."

Yet still he stood, watching her sleep in the moonlight. From time to time, he'd make himself fight his own desires, he'd force himself to walk the beach or pace the widows walk, yet in time he had always failed, and he found himself again in their master cabin during the quiet nighttime.

The first time, he had excused it as mere curiosity, using the time to think through what these newcomers were going to mean to his previously solitary existence, 'or rather lack of it,' he chuckled to himself. But afterwards? That was more difficult to explain, to excuse.

He had no difficulty with justifying it to himself each time he checked in on the children. It was to make sure they were safe, content and resting as they should, but here, next to her, he had no choice but to admit the reasons were far more complex.

Over that first year, how she had tormented him, sometimes willfully, sometimes with no understanding at all. Battling him for control of his home, for the right to be seen as his equal, to have a complete and full understanding of who he was, and what they might mean to one another. Smiling to himself as she stirred and turned slumbering, he wondered how she would have described that year.

'No doubt, she thought me a stern, overbearing martinet, or at least from time to time,' he grinned, not displeased with the idea. And yet. . . No matter his formal intentions, his appreciation, his affections for her, things he had attempted to keep to himself, spilled out the closer they became. Of late, the moments of private laughter between them, the silent, heartfelt, meaningful looks and even the words had become increasingly tender, romantic, and to his immense frustration, full of tangible sexual tension.

And yet as they reveled in what they had, he knew it wasn't enough, was never going to be enough. 'Is this my true purgatory?' he wondered, 'to be so close to her, and yet never to be as close as I would wish to be.' Smiling again, he whispered aloud, "As close as I believe we both would wish to be."

She turned almost instinctively toward him as he leaned over, his face tantalizingly close to hers. "Blast," he nearly hissed out loud as he placed a gentle phantom kiss on her lips. Her sudden laugh surprised him, and he straightened up watching her carefully. Brushing her hands across her sleeping face, she giggled, "That tickles!" and then nestled down further into her pillow with a coy smile.

Stunned, he retreated back a step, but his expression of shock quickly faded into one of wonder, and then to hope.

"Good night Mrs. Muir," he said more loudly with a distinct glint in his eye. "Madness?" He smiled, when she responded again to his soft touch on her cheek. "Madness, ah perhaps not."


	4. A GaMM Moment in the Moonlight

_A bit of author disclosure here. First, if you are interested in such things, hunt down "They Did" By Katie Kean. If you choose to believe our Ghost and his Carolyn 'got together', the Kean story is a fun read, but with a level of literary analysis unusual in this part of the fiction world. Normally to get to "They Did!" many other ideas and alternative solutions are needed and have successfully been incorporated by many wonderful writers. For my little fanmoment, I wanted to see how using Kean's world as a background, we could get to the happily ever after defining moment without adding any wild new facts or concepts. All I think it requires is believing they couldn't film or show every moment in our character's lives during a 30 min sitcom in the 1960's, and what happens here was disallowed by the censors of the time. Hope you enjoy. GSC_

Clearly distressed in the full moonlight, the lovely blonde widow twisted back and forth in her sleep. Words of _'NO'_ and _'you can't'_ kept bubbling up as she slept.

Appearing silently beside her, he looked uneasy and saddened by her distress. Sitting softly on the edge of the bed, he hesitated and finally with an anxious sigh of "Carolyn," he brushed his fingers against her temple. She calmed almost instantly, and then still groggy, looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

With a serious thoughtful look, he continued his gentle touch, "My apologies for appearing in the middle of the night, but you were crying out in your sleep. Are you well?" Closing her eyes, trying to remember, she was unaware that she had instinctually reached out to grasp his hand. "I'm, I, sorry. It was a bad dream and I needed to stop you from leaving. . ." Her green eyes opened wide, as she became aware of his hand in hers. Gripping it even more tightly, she came full awake.

"I must confess," he offered, "this is not the first time you've had this dream, and not the first time you've called out so." His eyes locked on hers as he watched her full awareness focused on their hands. "Each time I heard you, I came and tried to be of assistance, to help you find a sense of peace and rest. In doing so, I came to understand I had the ability to do . . ." he paused and let his fingers trace the edge of her face, she still gripping his other hand.

Stopping to focus, she looked in surprise, and an oddly relieved smile slowly crossed her face. "Does it work the other way?" Holding up their joined hands toward her face, "Evidently," he said happily. "I doubt I would have ever presumed to try, to attempt this during waking hours. But as you slept in such distress, I admit I followed an irresistible impulse. To show you I was here, and not likely now, or ever to leave you. I hope you will forgive me?"

She slowly sat up, and laid her cheek next to his. "Thank you," she said simply, letting her body melt against him. She paused allowing herself to experience the moment, feeling the rough coat, taking in the smell of salt and sea air, barely able to accept that this was real, and not another vivid dream. "Thank you?" he said confused, "for what? For invading your privacy, for watching you sleep like a besotted school boy, for being unable to resist being near you?"

"For loving me," she said softly into his ear. "For that and so much more, I do truly thank you." Leaning back for a moment, he watched the moonlight play across her face. The gentle, romantic, loving expressions between the two said much, but it only took another moment or two before other feelings, thoughts and desires became equally evident. "Loving you? I have not as yet, but?" he said suggestively, raising one eyebrow, seeking her reaction as he cupped her face with his hand.

Without another word, she leaned forward and tenderly, deeply, finally kissed the man she had longed for so long. He wrapped her close as the moonlight faded behind the clouds. Their sighs and whispers, the sounds of their love all gently floated across the air until the morning light appeared with the sunrise.


	5. A GaMM Morning Moment

_**GaMM – a Morning Moment**_

She startled for only a brief moment, suddenly remembering with a quick smile how she found herself this morning curled up in his arms in the dim light as the sun began to rise.

Peeking up through her lashes, she also smiled to see he was sleeping soundly. 'So he CAN sleep, I must have worn him out,' she thought with a self-satisfied gleam in her eye. Contentedly, she settled down and went happily back to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p>When the alarm sounded, they reached out for it together, bumping heads in their haste to keep the other from waking. Reeling from the sudden impact, she took the lead and finally turned off the buzzing. "Last night was perfection," she said gently, pausing to rub her head again, "but clearly not every moment can be that, can it?"<p>

Lying back on the pillow, he looked almost sheepishly at her, "Seems not, I wanted to save you from a sudden awakening, but nearly knocked you unconscious instead." She rolled onto her side, caught up in the mystery and joy of being in bed, in their bed together, after months of unlikely hoping and wishing.

"How do we keep this private?" she asked, "Things won't change now for everyone else, but I can't imagine they won't sense, won't feel a difference after today." "True," he said reaching out to rub her head, "but no matter what they think or imagine, they can't know the why of it, unless we share that information."

"So, that means," she said, happily caressing the spot on his head where they collided, "some of our conversations, the things we cannot resolve in the daytime, in open conversation, mean we must set them aside until we can 'work them out' here in our bedroom."

"So, borrowing from the Sheila and Scruffy episode," he grinned, "we may quarrel and disagree but know that the real, the true feelings are always there?"

Leaning over, she gave him a soft, gentle kiss, and with a raised eyebrow, said quietly, "I hope you don't think loving you means I will automatically agree with everything you say or suggest?"

"Honestly," he said with an unwaivering expression, "I'd be disappointed if you did."


	6. A GaMM Moment in the Sunshine

_**A GaMM Moment in the Sunshine**_

* * *

><p>"Carolyn." Kneeling down by the wall, pulling a few weeds, the sound of his voice, that single word caused her to catch her breath, unbidden her entire body thrilled, heated and melted all as one. Brushing her hands against her knees, she stood to face him.<p>

The memories of the previous night still filled her mind, and as if to confirm their reality, she reached out gently to touch his hand. Even if she hadn't done so, the look on his face would have told her the events she recalled were indeed real. "I've never seen you look so . . . I'd say happy, but that doesn't seem to tell the whole story," she smiled, her eyes shining as she spoke. "The children are off?" he asked quietly. "Yes, off to school and Martha's at the laundry as if this were just a normal day. So it's just the two of us – again."

Picking up her hand, he placed a single, long kiss on her palm, "My own," he said simply. She watched his expression change suddenly, in a strained voice he continued, "Carolyn, I need to ask. Last night, it was so very sudden, so unexpected, I wanted to be sure you do not feel any regrets?"

"Well Daniel," she said thoughtfully, looking down so he wouldn't see the twinkle she knew she couldn't keep from her eyes, "in fact, I do actually." Seeing the concern in his face as she peeked up at him, she reached out a comforting hand. "No, nothing like that, my regrets in no particular order are that it took so long to finally happen, second that the night seemed far too short and third, I was left wondering when we will find the time just for the two of us again."

It caught her by surprise to hear his joyous, rolling laughter. Since they had first met, his serious demeanor, his subtle jests were what she knew best. This vibrant, happy man in front of her caught her by surprise. "And you?" she asked with the assurance of a woman who knows the likely answer.

"M'dear, first, I hope those are not truly regrets," he said touching her cheek, "rather I hope you'll see them as questions we can answer together." Tilting his head to one side, he became serious again, "As for myself, I think it should not surprise you that I wish, have long wished, that I could have done things in proper order."

"I am not sure I would call mine regrets," he continued, 'but before the wondrous events of last evening, I should have liked to have dropped to one knee and asked you to be forever my own." She smiled as she watched him glance back up toward the balcony of the master cabin. "Having experienced one miracle," he said with quiet amazement, "I find I more easily expect, hope for another." "Really," she said, eyes widening, "one miracle? If I recall, I would have counted three at minimum last night."

A roguish, self-satisfied grin crossed his face, "Indeed? I was not aware you were keeping count." "AND," she interrupted with her own satisfied smile, "whether you ever asked or not, I am yours, even if last night had never occurred, never been possible. I've been yours for a long while, and I cannot imagine that ever changing now."


End file.
